Last Breath
by Jaeh
Summary: She breathed her last breath, and he stood there at her bedside, crying as she passed away. He took her hand, and pressed it against his cheek." Harry/Murphy, character death. could be Book or TV Verse, but more book info. One-shot.


Beta'd by **Rosethorn**! thank you!

Disclaimer: Jim Butcher owns Dresden Files, and not me, quite obviously. Haha.

First Dresden Files Ficcy, ship: Harry/Murphy. Romance/Drama... or Angst.. maybe even Tragedy, but I chose Drama. One shot. So… yeah.

* * *

She breathed her last breath, and he stood there at her bedside, crying as she passed away. He took her hand, and pressed it against his cheek.

She had told him once that she didn't want to get into anything serious with him. She had wanted a real life with a real family, and someone she could grow old with and live with until the end of her mortal time.

Somehow, he managed to convince her that he could give her all that and more. He proposed in a restaurant, kneeling on one knee, holding out a ring, and asked if she could be with him forever. She had laughed at first – telling him that the way he proposed was so predictable and so… _him_, and for a second there he was worried that she would turn him down.

But she accepted on the spot, and threw her hands around him, and kissed him full on the mouth. That night was filled with wonders that he didn't know existed. And he had seen and felt a lot in his day.

His mind wandered forward to their absurdly chaotic wedding that was filled with different beings from different places. It ended up with his brother diving head first into the cake, the Summer Lady giggling madly and the Wardens staring at them disapprovingly, though amused. Even the Council seemed to enjoy themselves. Her family sure looked happy, and everyone seemed to be getting along, magic and supernatural be damned. She said that it was the most bizarre wedding she'd been to, and gave him a long, deep kiss.

He remembered when his daughter was born. When he finally saw the little bundle, he never thought that he would see someone so small and so fragile take hold of his heart forever. He watched her grow up into a beautiful woman, and developed into someone with a formidable power very much like his own, but with the finesse he lacked. Must've gotten it from her mother, he thought.

His son he wouldn't forget, either. His wife was more relaxed with that one, and they certainly were more prepared the second time around. The boy had wanted to be a cop so bad that his enthusiasm made the electricity go out and not return for a whole day. Of course, his son is now someone even stronger, and is the only practicing wizard on the force. His son was so feisty, so determined, so much like the boy's mother in every way, except that the kid was tall and male.

And he remembered her, every curve and motion as they moved between the sheets in the heat of passion and love. He remembered her laugh, her smile, even the look that she got in her eyes whenever she was angry. He remembered the determination and the courage. He remembered everything that made him love her in the first place.

He remembered how she looked like in his Sight, with her blazing eyes, and her being surrounded with light, and her formidable sword. It was something he would never forget, something that would never _want_ to forget, not that he could, anyway.

He knew he couldn't live without her. He knew that he couldn't go through life, knowing that he wouldn't see her again, not until he left this place. He tried looking for ways to let her live life as long as he could, but she stopped him when she found out. She told him that she was happy to get what she can, and she had accepted that everything ends in due time.

Now he understood what she once meant about wanting someone to grow old with. Death was too painful to bear.

He considered going out in a blaze of glory, something that he always wanted to do, anyway. When he died, he wanted to go out kicking and screaming, taking down one last evil in the world. He loved his children, sure. He would save the world again if he had to, no question. But he wanted to do all of that _with_ her. And so, he told his apprentice to take care of the things he was about to leave in this world, and prepared himself to follow his wife, wherever she went.

And so he did the smartest thing he had ever done.

He headed into battle.

* * *

_Harry Dresden_

_He died doing the right thing_

_

* * *

_I was supposed to put in another "gravestone" for Karrin, but I can't figure out for the life of me what "message" I'm going to put in. so, if you have any suggestions… please send me in a pm or a review? :D you'll get credit, I promise!

Review, please, anyway!

-Jaeh ^^


End file.
